The Guardian of Life and Death
by Misty7books
Summary: Harry walked into the Forbidden forest expecting to die, and he got just that and so much more. Now an invisible spirit, Harry can now 'live' his life. And passing between the Other side and the Land of the Living was just an added bonus. HP/JF JF/HP Harry/Jack Rated T since, y'know, death.
1. The Spirit Life

**Chapter 1:** **(2907 words)**

Okay... he certainly wasn't expecting this one, and he's had a LOT of unexpected things take place in his rather eventful yet short life.

He had recently confronted Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest and sacrificed himself for the rest of the world. Of course, he was confronted by Dumbledore at some weird 'Limbo Train Station', and that in itself was already unexpected enough. The deceased headmaster told him that he could choose to go back to the land of the living, while casually ignoring some weird, disgusting, baby Voldemort... oh well, he's seen weirder things. Anyways, he walked towards the train that would take him back, while Dumbledore was taken away by the other train, back to the Other Side.

However, he was blocked by some weird guy that just appeared. He wore long white robes and cloaks, and had neat, long, grey hair, but he didn't seem old at all. Smiling kindly at Harry, he greeted himself, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry. I am known as the Moon to you humans."

Harry blinked, "Er, nice to meet you too... Moon Man."

The Moon chuckled. Good, it meant that Harry hadn't offended him. Honestly, reckless Gryffindor indeed. "I have stopped to talk to you, because I wanted to tell you about immoral beings called the Guardians."

"The Guar-what-now?" Harry raised an eyebrow and blinked at the Moon Man who nodded.

"The Guardians..."

And that was how he learned about all of the Guardians, and what they did. He also learnt of their victory against the evil Bogeyman, Pitch Black, about five years ago. How had he never noticed any of this before? And Santa Claus was real?! And the Easter Bunny?! And even the Tooth Fairy! This was incredible!

He had believed in them before, since Dudley always got presents on Christmas, and Dudley always found Easter eggs before Harry did on Easter, and Dudley always found a coin under his pillow the day after one of his teeth fell out. Just because those things had never happened to him before didn't mean that the Guardians weren't real, it just meant that he didn't deserve them, and it wasn't really that hard to believe, really. He had been told all his life that he was just a freak, a useless, worthless boy, and after coming to the Wizarding World and realising that all of these people, an entire society, expected him to die for them, well, it only cemented that fact.

What use would a present, or an Easter egg, or a coin underneath a pillow, be for a pig raised for slaughter?

He had also believed in Jack Frost and the Sandman, and they were his favourite, since they didn't ignore him at all, like the other Guardians. A snow storm affects everyone, good or bad, and Harry had the occasional good dream, although after everything that had happened on his annual 'End of Year Escapades', they had decreased in amount drastically. Still, they came every once in a while.

And when he was introduced into the Wizarding World, his belief for them, all of them, only grew. After all, if things like a stone that turns metal in gold, and understanding a snake were possible, then surely the knowledge that all those childhood stories were real as well, right? It wasn't so hard to believe, anyway. Not after being told of the existence of soul-sucking creatures of darkness, and that fire-breathing dragons, and mermaids, and prophecies, and objects that you could contain a soul piece inside of existed. After everything that had happened, then surely a man who gives children presents once every year and a fairy that swaps teeth for coins isn't so unbelievable? Hell, fairies already exist anyway!

The whole conversation must have taken an hour or two, at least, and he hoped that time didn't pass back on the living side. A fact that amused him was that the Wizarding World didn't know about them at all, dismissing them as random muggle folklore. Fools.

"Harry, I have a few more things to tell you, though they shouldn't take very long," the Man in the Moon, as he was referred to by the Guardians, added.

"Alright. Go ahead," Harry nodded.

Moon Man (Harry liked it too much to let the name go) coughed to clear his throat, before continuing with his explanation, "The entire reason I have told you about this is because you have been chosen to be the next Guardian."

"What?!" Harry screeched, and Moon Man chuckled, much like before.

"Yes, Harry. It's true. You shall be the Guardian of Life and Death, and it helps that you have all three of the Deathly Hallows. It means that you can escape Death, and if you decide to become this Guardian, you will become fully immortal," Moon Man explained more fully, and in detail.

"I see..." Harry mumbled. "But," he paused, "I'll never get to see my family and loved ones ever again. The ones that are alive won't believe in me, since I'm brand new on the job, and no one sees Death as a person. It means that I'll be... alone." He couldn't deal with that again, not after doing so for a decade at the Dursleys. Never again would he do that to himself if he could stop it.

"Harry..." Moon Man began, "Since you are the Guardian of Life and Death, you can visit the Other Side, and come back too. No other Guardian can do this, so it's an added bonus of being one so important. Also, the Guardians can see you, even if they've never met you, so you won't be completely alone, and soon enough, you'll be believed in. I promise."

Harry looked up through his fringe, his emerald eyes, the colour of the Avada Kedavra curse, the colour of Death, filled and shining with Life, "Promise?"

Moon Man nodded, "Promise."

Taking a deep breath, Harry took a step forward and nodded, "I'll do it."

The other man gave Harry a small smile, "I'm glad. And... I'm sorry that neither I nor the other Guardians could help you with your childhood. It was one of the reasons I chose you. many other children out there are abused like you are, though they are not overlooked by the Guardians. However, some are. You need to set the Guardian straight, since they don't know about them. Of course, if you're up for the challenge...?"

Harry rolled his eyes and glared, "C'mon! You know I'm a hot-headed Gryffindor, right?"

"Oh, that's another thing! The Guardians have no idea that the Wizarding World exists, so please do be annoying about it and tell them everything."

Harry suddenly grinned, a vicious, malicious thing, and he bowed, "It would be my pleasure."

Moon Man chuckled, "Well, that is all I have to say, Harry. You are now truly dead, and you will return as the Spirit and Guardian of Life and Death. You will be fully invisible to all except the other Guardians and your believers, which is currently at one, with a Miss... Luna Lovegood. Ring any bells?"

Snorting, Harry nodded with a grin, "Oh, certainly. I have nothing left to say, so, thank you for doing this for me, for giving me the chance to meet my loved ones again, while still being 'alive', or, well, being able to be on this side of the spectrum."

"Of course, Harry. You should get back now. Don't you want to see everyone freaking out about you just disappearing?" Moon Man grinned.

Harry smirked, "I like the way you think, Moon Man." Harry was pretty certain, he preferred his little nickname much better than 'The Man in the Moon'. That sounded so formal! "You're like the cool older brother I've never had. See ya!"

And with that, Harry was off, back to the Wizarding World, and to the Forbidden Forest, where a rowdy crowd of Death Eaters, and an awakening knocked-out Voldemort were waiting for him.

 **(-Line break!-)**

All of the Death Eaters were gobsmacked at the change of events expected. The oaf of a half-giant was sent outside of the clearing, just in case something went wrong, and although they certainly weren't expecting it, something... did.

Their wonderous Lord sent the killing curse at the Potter boy, who promptly fell back, but the Dark Lord also passed out, and many of the Death Eater healers rushed forward to help him.

A few minutes later, he was reawakened, and he stood up quickly. The Dark Lord, along with all of the Death Eaters, turned to look at the deceased body of Harry Potter, which was suddenly glowing a bright black and white, swirling over and around his body, much like the swirls of 'The Starry Night' by Vincent Van Gogh. Suddenly, it all glowed brighter for a second before the glow disappearing. The body soon after faded into thin air, and all those present were speechless.

Was the boy still dead? There should be no affects to using the Avada Kedavra curse, just that the person it touches is dead. They should look perfectly fine, with no sign that they should have died. Harry Potter fading away just wasn't magically possible! Bellatrix thought about this and wondered how to confront the Dark Lord about this... strange occurrence.

Bellatrix turned to look at her glorious master, "My Lord, is the Potter boy... dead?"

As if snapped out of some sort of trance, the Dark Lord whipped his head around to look at his most faithful female follower, "Of course, Bella. He was hit with the curse of Death, there is no other outcome." None of his supporters and followers were brave enough to point out the exception that occurred sixteen years ago. "Now, we have no body, but it should be enough to get the foolish opposition, if they can even be called that, to stop fighting and surrender. After all, their miraculous 'Saviour' is no longer alive."

Although none of them knew it, an invisible spirit on the other side of the clearing chuckled, "You got that right, Voldie. I'm pretty dead, but I'm also alive, and it's _weird_."

Harry Potter stood by those words. He was currently in the Land of the Living, but he could very quietly hear the voices of those on the Other Side. It was rather unusual. Anyways, he should figure all of this Spirit and Guardian stuff out. He had the Invisibility Cloak on his person, that was one Deathly Hallow. He needed the Resurrection Stone next. Well, that shouldn't be too hard, it was on the floor just outside of the clearing.

He went to get it, and then wandlessly conjured some black string that couldn't be snapped so that he could tie it around his neck. He thought it looked pretty awesome, at the very least. Now all he needed was the Elder Wand, which would be what he needed to use to help souls to the Other Side, when it was an emergency. Most of the time, souls could make it themselves, but then there were cases like Voldemort, where the soul just wouldn't get a move on. It was pretty rare though. Also, once he had possession of the Elder Wand, he could fix his old holly and phoenix feather wand, since it was perfectly suited to him. Missing it greatly, he rushed to follow Voldemort.

The band of Death Eaters, with a furious yet subdued Hagrid, and an invisible Harry Potter, made their way to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Eventually, they stood at the edge of the school grounds, just outside of the forest, and Harry rolled his eyes, annoyed at what Voldemort said next, "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. His body was mutilated beyond repair and was burned brutally once he was finally dead. Your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy-Who-Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Harry was full on laughing out loud, rolling on the floor, the entire package; he couldn't believe Voldemort had just lied his way through his disappearance and then just talked about his pureblood supremacy regime like everyone at Hogwarts at that moment wasn't totally and completely against him- well, to be honest, it wasn't that hard to believe. Tom Riddle is as sly as you can get.

Although he knew that his friends _did_ care about him, he wasn't expecting the screams of, "NO!" and "Harry? HARRY!" It was rather painful, but a part of him burned with joy at the knowledge that his friends cared for him, at least somewhat fondly.

Still, he had things to do.

He whistled as he casually strolled up to where Nagini was proudly and elegantly hissing at the crowd of Hogwarts students, professors, and all other manner of creatures who had stepped forth to protect Hogwarts, right next to her master, who was speaking stupidity squared to them all, along with her hisses of, **"You will pay for defying my massster, you ssstupid, foolish, humansss. Foolsss!"**

A part of him wondered if magical creatures could see him, but he remembered that it was only those who believed in him, other than the other chosen spirits, who could see him.

Harry shrugged, and summoned a basilisk fang from the Chamber of Secrets, making it invisible from where he was so that no one would wonder what a basilisk fang was doing, flying 90 mph towards the patch of grass next to Nagini. He caught it with his right hand, using his skills as a seeker to not even break a sweat. He smirked as he caught a glimpse of Luna giving him a mischievous smile, and he turned to face Nagini, "You won't know what hit you. Literally!"

And with those last words, he stabbed Nagini in the head with the basilisk fang. Voldemort suddenly stopped speaking as he gaped at his beloved Nagini just randomly being stabbed by an invisible object. He wasn't the only one: all around the area, Light and Dark both stared in confusion at what was taking place. Voldemort growled in fury and shot an Avada Kedavra at the invisible object, several of them in fact, but nothing happened. They all passed through Harry, who admitted that it felt incredibly painful. He wasn't sure if it was just that it was passing through him or if it was because of that certain curse, but what he did know was that, _'Ouch'! It_ hurt _!'_

Harry stepped back to admire his work: Nagini and the horcrux within her were all gone. That was that, all of the horcruxes had been destroyed, Voldemort was mortal once more.

Hermione looked at Luna's smile, confused how the girl could smile at a time like this. The bushy-haired witch turned to her friend and quickly whispered, "What _are_ you smiling about, Luna? There's nothing good about this situation right now, you know."

Luna turned to face her, "Voldemort wasn't lying, Harry really is dead, but he's come back as a spirit, since he's the Master of Death. Only those who truly believe in his existence can see him." She now spoke in a deadly serious voice, one that none of her friends had ever heard her use, which drew in the others around them into listening from that point onwards, "This isn't another one of my 'loony lies', as most put it: this is truth and fact, Harry summoned a Basilisk fang, turned it invisible, and used it to destroy the two souls within Nagini."

"Wait, Harry's alive?" Ron whispered, worry present in his voice; he had already lost on older brother, he didn't think he could bear to lose someone who he considered family. It certainly took some pressure off if Harry was actually alive.

"No." Ron's body deflated like a balloon, but he soon rose again.

"Then what did you mean by 'Harry killed Nagini'?" he countered, Neville nodding along, equally curious.

"I mean that Harry died, but he's the Master of Death, so he's come back as a spirit. He's the one who killed Nagini," Luna calmly explained to the two boys who didn't already know the truth. Hermione had already heard but was still nodding along, as if trying to believe it. Good, maybe they'd be able to see Harry again if they believed enough.

The four friends turned to look as Voldemort growled in fury and demanded who it was that killed Nagini, his magic crackling furiously around him, and although he didn't say it, Harry added on, "And your soul shard too. Damn, that must hurt, feeling a part of your soul pass on while the rest stays. Ouch."

Now, all that need to happen was for Voldemort to die, and Harry wouldn't feel so obligated to help out the Wizarding World anymore. Wow, did he know how much of a relief that was.

 **A/N: Wow, my first crossover, I'm so proud. :)**

 **I've got a basic layout for the rest of the story, it shouldn't be too long… hopefully. You know how I am with summaries. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I also hope you enjoyed sassy Harry, 'cause I sure did.**

 **If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask!**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. The Demise of Voldemort

_**Chapter 2:**_ _ **(4364 words)**_

Voldemort was angry.

No, scratch that, he was furious! His Nagini was laying on the floor, a disgusting black liquid oozing out of the large bloody hole right in the centre of her head. His horcrux was gone. Albeit a messy, emergency horcrux, but a horcrux none-the-less, and she had contained a fraction of his soul! A piece of his soul was now gone, and he was worried that the others might have disappeared as well, as he hadn't actually felt the destruction of his soul shard. Wasn't he _supposed_ to feel them?

"REVEAL YOURSELF!" he bellowed once more, determined to see the killer of his last horcrux, though no one appeared. He glared: a livid, unholy gleam in his blood red eyes.

Harry, on the other hand, was giggling at the frantic almost-soulless man. The giggling, he admitted, was rather creepy-sounding, but he thought that after everything that had happened in his horrid life, he deserved a chance to be a bit… unusual, not that he didn't do that all the time anyways.

Luna gave him a smile, and he saw Hermione, Ron, Neville, George, and Ginny giving her a glance, before turning their eyes to the direction her eyes were looking at. They didn't see him but seemed like they were close to believing. He wondered if the other Guardians had an easier time getting people to believe in them. He gave her a little wave from where he was standing, before walking up to them. "Luna, can you hear me?"

The light-blond-haired witch nodded, making the others look at her once more.

Harry grinned, and continued with his plan, "I don't know if you know this, or if you even know what they are, but Voldemort made horcruxes, multiple of them." Luna had a knowing look in her eyes and she nodded but pointed to Hermione, Ron, George, Ginny, and Neville. "Only Ron and Hermione know about them. You can ask Ron and Hermione to explain what they are and about Voldemort having them. Actually, Malfoy would probably know as well. Neville, George, and Ginny should be told too, they deserve to know. The important thing is that they are all destroyed, and Ron and 'Mione will know what that means," his grin widened to a more insane one, before giving her a sweet smile, "You'll always be a sister to me, Luna. Ask Ron and Hermione to explain to the others, while I keep trying to give Voldemort a heart attack."

She nodded one last time, and he gave her a nod of his own before turning around, a signature Prankster GrinTM on his face, and strolling up to Voldemort while giggling manically once more.

Luna, on the other hand, turned to look at Ron and Hermione. She believed that the easiest way to explain her knowledge of horcruxes is by not explaining it at all, "What's a horcrux?"

Surprising all of them, Malfoy, who was standing a few metres away, choked slightly on thin air before whirling around to look at all of them, disgust and surprise in his eyes, "How do you know about _horcruxes_?!"

Ron was about to respond with an insult but Hermione side-kicked him with her leg, and she told the blond-haired wizard, "Dumbledore told Harry all about them last year, since Voldemort made multiple of them on his quest to immortality."

If it was even possible, Malfoy's skin went a few shades paler. Neville raised an eyebrow, "Horcruxes? What are those?"

George and Ginny nodded along questionably, a melancholy expression on their faces, though more so on George's than on Ginny's.

"They're an object that contains a piece of soul. You need to rip it off the main piece of soul using murder, and you use a ritual to place it within the container," seeing the suspicious glances of the four students and the one ex-student (Luna didn't mind all that much, though she did look slightly disturbed, as did Neville, George, and Ginny, at the knowledge of what horcruxes actually were), Draco added on, "There are a lot of Dark books in the library and do you really think I'd spend more time than I had to around the snake-faced bastard?"

Ginny nodded, "Good point."

Malfoy then froze, "Wait, did you say that the previously mentioned snake-faced bastard had _multiple_ horcruxes?"

Hermione nodded, though Luna started speaking before the bushy-haired witch had a chance to start speaking, "Harry said that they were all destroyed. I'll assume that Nagini was one of them?"

Malfoy choked on thin air again at the mention of Potter, but then he had a thoughtful look on his face, "The snake-faced bastard was always obsessed with immortality, and I recognised his new wand from the story books the house elves used to read to me when I was younger. Potter's the Master of Death, isn't he?"

They all nodded (Hermione slightly surprised that he figured it out so fast), and Ron added on, "And yes, Nagini was a horcrux. Harry was too, actually." Number of times Malfoy choked on thin air: 3. "It was destroyed when he died, and Nagini's was destroyed when Harry stabbed her with a basilisk fang. He's a spirit now, according to Luna."

Hermione continued from Ron's explanation, "And the horcruxes in the Gaunt Ring and Tom Riddle's diary have been removed. Hufflepuff's Goblet, Slytherin's Locket, and Ravenclaw's Diadem have all been cleansed, as well. We definitely weren't going to destroy such priceless artefacts, so we went to the goblins at Gringotts and gave them the locket and the diadem. The goblins were furious that they were housing such a Dark object and used a ritual on all of the objects to make them pure again, without destroying them. We didn't know that Harry was a horcrux by then. If we did, then maybe he could have been cleansed without having to die…"

Ron patted the bushy-haired witch on the shoulder, while the other students and ex-student thought over the new information. George was devastated that he would forever be without his twin for the rest of his life, but he was glad that Harry was… well, not 'alive' but alright. Perhaps he could help him speak to Fred one day. He also pondered about how Voldemort searched his entire life for immortality, and now he was going to die, probably younger than he would have if he hadn't created all of those horcruxes. How ironic.

Neville, Luna, Draco, and Ginny were silently disturbed and disgusted at such breaches of nature, and they glared at the raging less-than-a-man a good hundred metres away from where they were all standing with a fury in their gleaming eyes. Hermione and Ron, on the other hand, mourned for their best and closest friend. While they all cared deeply for the people around them, they had never been so close with someone as they had been with each other and with Harry. The three of them were a team, the Golden Trio, which was now no longer complete, and it never would be again.

A single tear fell from Hermione's eye, and she looked up at Ron. "Do you think that Luna's telling the truth? About Harry, I mean," she whispered. She didn't want the others to hear their conversation.

Ron thought for a moment, before slowly nodding. He had grown up so much the past seven years, and he now thought about everything thoroughly before going through it, he now thought about the pros and cons of a particular action, using his strategic skills from chess in real life, and he knew he should have been worried about becoming suspiciously Slytherin-like, but he wasn't. Harry and Hermione had always supported inter-house unity, and he'd always follow his two favourite people wherever they would go, whether that be heaven or hell. He definitely learned how horrible his life was without his best friend in it. How would he survive for the rest of his life without Harry, when he could barely last a few months back in Fourth Year? Whether Luna was right or not, he definitely wanted to believe it, "I want it to be true, and maybe if I wish for it enough, it'll come true…?"

Hermione huffed out a laugh and nodded. Harry was as precious to her as he was to Ron, though it was all completely platonic. They weren't a threesome, and Hermione and Ron were more like brother and sister rather than boyfriend and girlfriend, though there was that crush he had on her back in Sixth Year that went away soon after that she loved to remind him about, embarrassing him at any given moment. Harry loved to join in when she did so, and she realised, with a jolt like a hot knife slicing through butter, that Harry would never join in on her teasing Ron ever again. She nodded a second time, "Yes, I suppose I agree. You, Harry, and I are a Trio, and without one of us, we just aren't complete. I really want to believe that Harry's an invisible spirit, and that we can still speak to him."

"You know, that makes me wonder how Luna can speak to him," Ron thoughtfully pondered, and Hermione froze. That was a good question.

"Hey, Luna?" she began, and the blond-haired witch looked at the pair of them. _'The 'pair' of them… it shouldn't be a 'pair', it should be a Trio.'_ "How can you see and speak to Harry?"

"Oh, right," the Sixth Year student began, drawing in the others, including Malfoy. "Harry would have normally just died and gone off to the afterlife, whatever that may be. Instead though, because of his Master of Death status, I assume that Death offered him the chance to come back to the Land of the Living. However, he was approached by another being, the Moon, which made him a Guardian." The others shared a glance. _That_ was random. "Guardian of what, I don't know, but Guardians can only be seen, felt, heard, and such, if you fully and completely believe in their existence. I know this sounds stereotypical but the other Guardians are Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny. And Jack Frost, I believe, is the newest one." The others raised an eyebrow each, not knowing who these were, except for what some of the muggleborns have muttered about. Hermione though, gasped loudly.

"WHAT?!" she screech-whispered, not wanting to draw attention to themselves, while Voldemort was being thoroughly pranked. He now sported light, baby pink skin with neon-green polka dots, and baby-blue eyes. His robes had been turned into red and gold, and the other Death Eaters that Harry had a bone to pick with, basically every single one of them except Narcissa Malfoy (she wasn't marked but she was standing with them), were wearing sundresses with a similar colour scheme to Voldemort's new coloured clothes. Even the boys were wearing the muggle sundresses, and Harry was giggling manically, like how he was before he started the pranking spree.

Luna glanced to the scene and shook her head fondly at her giggling brother, and the others turned to the scene with a surprised look on their faces. "Okay," Ron began, "I get that Harry's the son and godson of two Marauders and all, but _wow_ can he prank."

George froze, "Marauder?"

"Hmm?" Ron replied innocently, though the others could see the mischief in his eyes, and Hermione smirked.

"Oh, don't you remember, Ron? The Marauders," she repeated, with a mischievous grin. "Y'know, James Potter was Prongs, Sirius Black was Padfoot, Remus Lupin was Moony, and _Peter Pettigrew_ ," her face was rather strained, "was _Wormtail._ They're all dead now, I just realised."

Ron tilted his head, as did Neville and Luna. The redhead told his best female friend, "Huh, I guess you're right."

"Poor Harry," Ginny spoke up, having never truly understood how Harry had felt at the death of all of the adults he cared about until that day.

George blinked dumbly, "We lived in the same house for a few Summers with a Marauder. We were _taught_ in _school_ by a _Marauder_."

Luna let out a little giggle, "You also knew the son and godson of two Marauders for seven years, and you didn't even know."

Ginny winced a little at what she was about to say, and hoped that it wasn't the wrong decision, "George, I get that you're upset about… what happened, but just remember that me, Ron, and the others lost a great brother, and mum and dad lost a wonderful son too. I understand that it won't be as bad for us as it will be for you but do remember that everyone is dealing with deaths right now. We're always going to be here for you, the war is practically over," she finished as she rolled her eyes at the muggle sundress-wearing Death Eaters bar Narcissa Malfoy who still stood wearing her expensive black robes without a care in the world. Some could even see a small, barely-even-there, amused smirk on her face. "We all love you, George." Some of the others who heard the speech nodded passionately.

Hermione gasped, making the others look to her, "I can see Harry."

"What? How?" Neville quickly asked.

"I-I don't know," the bushy-haired witch blushed under the pairs of eyes looking straight at her, "I was just imagining Harry being the one who was pranking all of those Death Eaters, and I guess the subconscious part of my brain believed that it was true, and now I can see him."

He looked at Luna and waved, before grinned as he noticed Hermione's eyes staring at where he was standing. He understood that he was now wearing long black robes with the Resurrection Stone tied around his neck, and the Invisibility Cloak in his pocket, but did she have to stare so creepily? His Elder Wand was still in Voldemort's hand, but it belonged solely to him, and if someone killed Voldemort, the Wand would still be his. Also, she couldn't see the engraving of the Deathly Hallows on his skin, so he still wasn't sure why she was so creeped out. Perhaps because she thought he was dead? While he knew his two best friends like the back of his hand (both of which were engraved with something he was very familiar with), he still wasn't exactly an expert in feelings, and couldn't understand why she cared so much that he was 'alive'.

Still, he gave her a wave as well, before strolling up to them like earlier. "D'you think I did a good enough job with the pranking?" he innocently asked with a huge grin on his slim face.

"Oh, Harry," there were tears building in Hermione's eyes while the others except for Luna looked at her in confusion. Ron gasped, however, and Harry turned to look at him with a small smile on his face.

"Hi, Ron. Hi, 'Mione. Long time no see," he smirked, before Hermione launched herself at him and squeezed him in a hug. Just because she didn't fall to the ground on her face, the others could now suddenly see Harry, and were rather surprised since one second, there was nothing there and their friend was just leaning on thin air, and then the next second, their dead friend was standing there actually giving Hermione a hug. Like, actually touching something. While _dead_. "What's with the hugs?"

"Oh, you stupid, self-sacrificing idiot!" Hermione whisper-shouted before whacking Harry on the side of his head.

"Ow! 'Mione!" Harry whined, rather loudly since no one could hear him except his friends anyway. "What was that for?!"

"You died! You're dead! Don't you know that you mean rather a lot to us, you stupid-"

"Idiot?" Harry gave her a weak smile, his arms up in the universal sign of surrender, making Hermione giggle a little and giving him another hug. "So, long story short, Moon Man came over and made me the Guardian of Life and Death. That means that I can visit the Other Side as well, and since I'm Master of Death," he turned to George with Hermione still squishing him, "I can lend you guys the Resurrection Stone for a bit, but don't make those that you call stay for too long; it's rather uncomfortable, I imagine."

George's eyes widened, tears building up in his eyes, "Really?"

Nodding, Harry responded, "Of course. What, you think I _won't_ be visiting Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Lily, and the others all the time? Well you are sorely mistaken, thank you very much." The group took turns giving Harry hugs (except Malfoy), but very quickly. They all wanted Voldemort gone so they could reconnect and Harry could see his family, biological and not, again for the first time in years (except Remus and Tonks, though he would still totally see them again, they just died recently). He wondered if he could bring Teddy along too. He turned to the murdering maniac about a hundred metres away, "Any of you can kill him, I'm the Master of the Elder Wand and whoever kills Voldemort won't change that. He's mortal now, too."

He gave them a quick smile to each of them, with it widening to a grin when he saw the blond Slytherin awkwardly standing there to the side. He crossed his arms and pondered out loud, "I think it would be a good story and definitely justice served if the unwilling Death Eater was the one who killed Voldemort."

Malfoy's eyes widened, as did everybody else's, "You think so, huh?" He received a few exaggerated nods from the ebony-haired boy, "Well, I think I agree with that. Could I have my wand back though? It's kind of important."

"Sure thing, Malfoy. Here you go," he said as he revealed a wand from his jean pocket and gave it to the smiling blond.

"Thanks, and I'm going to make this as dramatic as possible, just for you," he smirked.

Harry exaggeratedly grasped his chest, "Gee, thank you, Malfoy. You just made my decade, really."

"No problem, Potter. What's with the outfit though?" he looked Harry up and down with a raised eyebrow, making the others who hadn't noticed his new get-up do the same.

Harry blushed at all of the staring but dutifully answered the question, "Well, to be completely honest, I really don't know. I suppose it's because I feel comfortable in this, so when I died, and came over here, it just gave me something comfy to wear?"

"Wait, you're actually… dead?" Ginny gasped, concern on her face. Harry nodded, though not in a solemn way, surprising the others.

"Yup," he shrugged at the looks he was receiving, "What? Does it really matter that I don't need to breathe or eat or any of that? I don't think so. I'm still me. I still have the same personality, I still look the same."

"Sorry, it's just, well, it's a bit unusual," Neville rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione giggled a little, "You're like a zombie."

Snorting, Harry nodded, "I suppose. Just an invisible one that isn't decaying and that doesn't have this unusual, inexplicable urge to consume human brains."

"True," Hermione nodded with a smile as the others looked at the both of them with looks of confusion. Sure, there was necromancy, but where did eating human brains come from? Was it some weird muggle thing? Wow, their friends were weird.

"Anyways…" Malfoy interrupted awkwardly, "I suppose I should be getting over there, yes?"

The others nodded, and they all shared looks. They might have been rivals to Malfoy for over half a decade, and had only very recently talked without insults, but they were all worried for the life of their new friend. Harry turned to the platinum blond and gave him a quick hug, "Good luck, Malfoy. I'll be over there in a flash if you need some help, though I doubt that. And by the way, you will always be welcome in Potter manor if you get disowned or kicked out of Malfoy manor, though I also doubt that your mother would let that happen without a fight. If you're both without a home, you are welcome to the black properties. Maybe you'll finally meet your aunt. Who knows?"

Malfoy pushed those worrying thoughts away and nodded, Potter was right. If he wasn't a Malfoy anymore, he had to remember that he still had a home and hopefully a mother; many were a lot worse off than him. "Thanks, Potter." And with a deep breath, and a tight grip on the wand in his hand, his wand, he walked out of the crowds of students and turned to face Voldemort, who was recovering from the pranks since they had unusually stopped, along with the rest of the Death Eaters (except Narcissa Malfoy, she was still smirking at them all).

There were gasps, since it definitely wasn't expected that he would be the one to stand up to Voldemort, but the usually sharp, almost-soulless 'man' seemed to think that the blond was merely joining his side.

"Draco, it is time for you to join the Side of Darkness. Come, and join your parents." His father and reluctantly his mother began making motions for him to stand with them, but Draco had different plans on his mind.

"No thank you, Mr. Riddle," he smirked at the looks of confusion he was receiving from everyone else other than the Dark Lord, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and the sheer look of terror on Voldemort's pale face. Harry had just randomly told him this fact before he went to stand apart from the crowd. Ever the Slytherin, Draco saw the chance and took it. "I'd much prefer to put an end to this war once and for all." Lucius Malfoy felt like gaping at his son but was much to regal to do so. Still, he was incredibly surprised at what his son was saying. On the other hand, Narcissa smiled proudly at her son. Hopefully he could do what she had longed to do for over a decade: stand up to the Dark Lord.

"You _dare_ defy me?!" the Dark Lord raged.

However, he was neatly interrupted by Draco once again, "Hmm, why not? You killed the one person who actually _did_ anything around here, so I decided I could help him out for once." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor McGonagall and the other Hogwarts professors looking at him with such pride that Draco no longer felt weak up against the Dark Lord. And not only were there extremely talented and experienced professors behind his back, but the Guardian of Life and Death and the Master of Death himself also ready to step in at any time.

Any thoughts or dreams of standing against Voldemort were vastly different compared to this. Voldemort gripped the Elder wand only tighter as he snarled at Draco, "Lucius, tell your son that he is being extremely foolish. The war is over, and I control the winning side. Step down or you will be… _dealt with_."

Lucius paled even further than he was before and looked into his son's eyes. Within them, he only saw fierce determination, pride, and courage, the true traits of a Gryffindor. His eyes widened at the realisation that he hadn't really treated his son very well these past few years, and in that very moment, he vowed to himself to make it right, "Draco…"

"Yes, father?" he returned, fully expecting him to follow his _most powerful_ Dark Lord like he always did.

"Son… don't listen to him," Lucius nodded, standing tall with the famous Malfoy pride, "I should have listened to your mother when she told me all those years ago that Blacks bow down to no one, and that you were definitely a Black. I apologise for how I treated you, and I can only hope that you find it within your soul that you can forgive me." Harry and Narcissa watched on from the side-lines, both happily surprised.

"Lucius, how dare you!" Voldemort roared, "You'll regret this, I'll make sure you die a painful death, and your son and wife too!"

In the face of danger, Lucius stood calmly, before turning to his son once more, "Draco, please do finish this as soon as possible, I'd like to be home to the manor in time for dinner."

"With pleasure, Father," Draco smirked and shouted towards Voldemort, "You might have been sorted into Slytherin but you sure do act like a Gryffindor!" Harry and the gang 'oohed' at that burn, Harry and Neville even high fived.

Filled with uncontrollable rage, Voldemort began to shoot spell after spell in Draco's direction, and they were coming so quickly that Harry took a step forward before Hermione and Ginny both grabbed an arm each. Ginny wacked his head and told him, "He can handle it himself, Harry. Give him a chance." Harry looked into her eyes, ready to fight back but backing down after seeing how determined she was, and nodding.

In the end, the duel between Voldemort and Draco was a pretty short one.

Draco either dodged or blocked each and every spell Voldemort sent towards him, and even managed to send a few back. At that moment, Voldemort growled and sent an Avada Kedavra at him, and Draco threw back a Sectumsempra before ducking and rolling. The Avada Kedavra missed but the Sectumsempra sure didn't, and Draco was almost grateful that he had seen Harry use it the previous year so that he could use it in this moment. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny and Hermione holding Harry back, all three and the rest of the gang looking impressed at how he dealt with the duel. Looking back towards Voldemort, he saw that he was lying on the floor, the puddle of blood around him gradually growing larger as the Dark Lord bled out to death.

The entire crowd of people on Hogwarts grounds looked on in anticipation.

Was the war finally over?

Harry grinned.

 **A/N: Here's Chapter number two, y'all! This took me soooooooo long to write to be honest. After I had posted Chapter One, I had written quite a lot of this chapter, up to when Malfoy stepped away from the rest of the gang to stand up to Voldemort. My inspiration kinda went on holiday for a while after that? So yeah, that's why this took so long to post, but here you go! :D**

 **That's all I really wanted to say, I think, other than yay! Voldemort's dead! Even though I usually love him. Is this the only story with evil!Voldemort? I think it actually is, wow. Anyways, hope you liked it. :)**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. A New Guardian

**_Chapter 3:_ _(3357 words)_**

 _-A few minutes previously-_

A certain white-haired winter spirit was busy spreading his cold and crisp snow and ice to areas that were experiencing Winter at that moment. Sadly, the Northern Hemisphere was currently in late Spring so Jack couldn't exactly stay in the warmer areas for too long, otherwise he would be badly injured by the temperatures. Still, he couldn't complain, it had only been a couple of years since he and the other Guardians had defeated Pitch, and he soon grew closer to them than to any other being he had ever met in the course of his life, except, of course, for his long-gone sister and the faithful wind.

Jack Frost was interrupted from his musings by the glowing Northern lights brightening up the entire sky. A meeting! And not only that but an emergency meeting! Something could have happened, though he doubted it, and he cheerfully asked to his friend of many years, "Wind? Could you please take me to Santoff Claussen?"

He was responded with a particularly calming breeze ruffling his hair as he turned right around and shot like a rocket through the crisp air. He saw an open window and, the Wind sensing his thoughts, made Jack fly through it and land upside down on the floor. The Guardians raised their eyebrows at the teenage boy on the floor, and Jack merely sighed but made no remark to the Wind, as the other Guardians still didn't know how she was a spirit all on her own, just with no body, but conscious all the same. He knew that he could have, and probably should have told them, but he supposed, deep down, he still didn't fully trust them.

Sure, they welcomed him into their homes, North most of all, he even had the elves and yetis prepare a room for Jack the day after Pitch's defeat, but he couldn't help but fear that one day, they'd turn around and state that they wanted nothing more to do with him, that his usefulness had run out, and then proceed to kick him out of all of their bases.

Jack didn't think he could take that, so he didn't tell them much about, well, anything! He said nothing of his background, of what he went through those long 300 years, and the Guardians had likely noticed already, but thankfully said nothing. "Uhh, sorry," he grinned and quickly got up.

North shook his head fondly, and Tooth asked what they all wanted to know, "Why did you call us here, North? You know how busy I've been lately."

"I know, I know, Tooth, and the reason I call you all here is because Man in Moon has chosen new Guardian," he responded, the others quickly hushing themselves in surprise.

"So soon afta' Jack here's been chosen?" Bunny asked with surprise clear in his voice. North nodded and everyone quickly turned to a shape forming just of centre from the room. It was a triangle, with a line going down the middle, and a circle within the triangle. All of the Guardians were stumped; they had never seen something like that before… what could it mean?

Jack coughed, putting an end to the awkward and nervous-inducing silence, "Were you guys like this when I was chosen?"

Bunny scratched the back of his neck, trying not to look the winter spirit in the eyes, "Uh, sorta'?"

Shaking her head, Tooth interrupted, "No matter how we reacted back then, we're all very glad to have you as a friend and Guardian, Jack." She gave him a smile, and he grinned back, her and a little crowd of fairies around her fawning over his pearly whites, as crisp as the snow and ice he so commonly provided (and used to play pranks on people).

"Thanks, Tooth," Jack replied. "Will this new Guardian somehow find their way here? We don't even know who it is so we can't exactly kidnap them like you guys did with me," he asked, a slight glare towards the others, but mostly to Bunny.

North hummed in thought, "I'm not sure, Jack. We usually know who the new Guardian is, but I am certain we will soon find this spirit, do not worry, my friend."

Jack grinned, "I won't. Only means someone new to prank!"

The others groaned fondly (somehow?) and shook their heads before Bunny asked something the others had been wondering, "I wonda' what this new spirit's gonna be the Guardian of…" The others shrugged, and a question mark appeared over Sandy's head, a thoughtful expression on his face. The Sandman was 100% certain that he had seen that unusual symbol before, somewhere, a long time ago. However, he merely shrugged and let it go. They would all find out soon enough, he was sure.

"Well," Jack piped up, "This has been fun and all but, y'know, I've got to get back to snow days."

"Alright, Jack," Tooth replied, and Sandy waved a goodbye.

North patted his shoulder. It had taken weeks for Jack to not flinch away from another person's touch. He had gone so long experiencing people walking through him that he had forgotten how it felt to actually feel human body heat, "Jack, remember you are always welcome here at Santoff Claussen. You even have bed here!"

"I know, I know," Jack grinned, though it faltered slightly. No one had noticed anyway. "I just need to finish up the day's work, that's all. Bye guys!" he called out before the Wind heard his shouts of farewell and lifted him off the ground and through the window once more.

A new Guardian, huh? This would prove to be interesting.

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

"Where will you go now, Harry?" Hermione asked him now that they and the rest of the gang were all alone. After Draco had killed Voldemort, everyone had celebrated and Draco had been pardoned of all crimes for his actions. Although Harry was delighted that Draco, an innocent person, wouldn't go to Azkaban, the newly-crowned spirit was ashamed of the way the Ministry acted. What if instead of Draco, an attention-seeking Death Eater, who had committed real and horrible crimes, was the one to kill Voldemort? Harry shook his head and pondered Hermione's question.

"I… don't know?" he winced, expecting her to be angry that he hadn't thought about it, but Hermione only nodded her head.

When more than a few raised eyebrows were aimed her way, she blushed and explained, "A lot has happened today, it makes sense that you haven't thought about what happens after. Anyways, you _are_ kind of immortal now, it's not like you have to make a decision anytime soon."

The gang, of which Malfoy was now a part of, nodded along to her words: it made perfect sense.

"Hmm, well in that case, I might go explore a bit. I've never really been able to see much of the world, what with the Dursleys," Harry shivered, he was absolutely delighted that he never had to go back to those miserable excuses for human beings ever again.

Ron nodded and grinned at his best friend, though it seemed slightly down casted, "That sounds great, mate! You should definitely do it, as kind of like a fuc-"

"- _Ron_ -"

"-As kind of like a 'take that you idiots' to the Dursleys, yeah?" Ron finished, blushing slightly at his female best friend and sister, who had made sure he didn't swear in front of Harry. The ebony-haired teen might have been a lot more mature than everyone in the room, but he was still, in some ways, the most innocent one. For example, when he had first come to Hogwarts, he didn't even know how to use a knife and fork properly and Ron had to teach him.

"That sounds perfect, Ron!" Harry grinned at him, and not having missed the downtrodden expression, he added, "And I'll visit all the time too! Every day if I can manage! I might be a spirit but it doesn't mean I don't still have my magic."

The gang nodded, and Ron (as well as the others) breathed happily, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Draco sighed, "I almost regret killing that snake-faced bastard now; Merlin, I never realised how suffocating all of the fame was." Harry nodded triumphantly. "Also, I forgot to do it earlier but I want to apologise for everything I have done these past seven years." The entire gang smiled softly at him.

"Draco, you're forgiven," Luna happily said, the others (Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Ginny, and Neville) all nodded passionately along with her.

"Thanks, guys," Draco grinned, and they all shared a group hug.

"So, Harry," George began, "when do you plan on leaving?"

"I don't really know," Harry shrugged, a spark burning in his eyes, "But what better time than the present? This Wizarding War is over for good, you can all rest easy now, especially since you have a Guardian looking out for you all. If you ever need me, just call, seriously, I'll hear." The others seemed sceptical but Harry's smile was contagious and the others soon nodded and promised that they'd call if need be. "Well, I guess this is good bye for now. I'll be back for lunch tomorrow, promise!"

They all waved their goodbyes and Harry closed his eyes and popped away in a burst of black flames with green highlights.

"Well… that's new," Ginny mumbled.

Neville snorted, "Yeah." He was exhausted. After all, he might not have done anything grand but he was just as intelligent as Hermione if he wanted to be, and everyone valued his friendship. Much like Harry, his strengths lied in his forgiveness and kindness. He had fought bravely in the final battle and would be respected for it.

"I think it's best if we just take a nice long holiday after all of this is over," Ron suggested and the rest nodded.

Draco shuffled where he stood, "Uhh, if you guys were alright with it, could I stay with one of you guys?" The others looked surprised and confused. "You see, I might not be disowned or anything, but Malfoy manor is just filled with bad memories. Mother and Father were going to take out anything valuable and move into one of the Black properties like Harry had suggested. We can't really do anything until he returns though since we need his permission so we'll just wait until lunch tomorrow, I suppose."

George, Ron, and Ginny all shared amused glances. "You know," Ginny began, "You could always stay with _our_ family. As far as I know, it's us and Hermione, and probably Harry, though it's also likely that he'll move to Grimmauld Place or Potter manor, or another one of his many other properties."

"Yeah, and since he's dead now, we kind of have control of his Wizengamot seats?" Neville spoke up.

Draco looked surprised, "How…?"

"Harry explicitly said so in his will who his seats would be going to, and therefore who would be the next in line for his Lordships," Hermione told him.

Luna nodded, "I believe Harry finally decided that Ron would get his Potter seats, Hermione would get his Peverell seats, and you would get his Black seats, since you're next in line for the Lordship anyways. Am I right?" Hermione and Ron nodded smartly while Draco could only gape at her.

"He would really leave something like that for me? Do you know how many seats Lord Black holds? It's so many!" he exclaimed.

The others giggled. "That's Harry for you," George shrugged, "Always one to give."

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

Harry appeared in the middle of some forest. Where he was, he had no clue. He just let his magic take him wherever it wanted. It seemed to be Spring, almost Summer, in the forest so he would still have to be in the same Hemisphere, but that wouldn't mean much in the big scale. Harry took out his broken phoenix feather wand from his pouch and easily repaired it as if it had just been his glasses. He grinned as he held his beloved wand again for the first time in a while, "I missed you."

He noticed how the sun seemed very bright and was high in the sky, signalling that it must be midday wherever Harry was. Quickly growing bored of seeing the leaves dance in the calming wind, Harry transformed into what he assumed was his Animagus form. How he did it so easily, like hell did he know. It just seemed like instinct. Wasn't there a lot of theory behind the Animagus transformation? Oh well, it's not like it was the first time something unheard of happened to lil' ol' Harry Potter.

He was what appeared to be a bird of prey of some kind. Perhaps a falcon? A word, a name appeared in Harry's mind.

 _Gyrfalcon._

A gyrfalcon, huh? That sounded cool. Harry wished he had some kind of mirror to see and scaring him slightly, one appeared right in front of him. It seemed his wandless and wordless magic had become almost stupidly easy to him. Never mind now. Harry checked himself out, he looked like an ordinary falcon except he was a bit bigger than most and he was pure white with the exception of a few grey and black spots on his feathers. His eyes were still the glowing Avada Kedavra green eyes that Harry had learned to love. Much to his surprise (and annoyance), the symbol of the Deathly Hallows was painted on his left wing in a deep black. Harry sighed – as much as you could sigh as a bird, anyways – and took off into the air.

It felt just like when he was playing Quidditch on a broom, except… a million times more amazing! He felt much more free flying with only the aid of his own wings and the wind, rather than a broom. It felt incredible!

Bored of seeing never ending forest for the past few minutes, Harry burst into black and green flames and appeared, once again, in a forest in his human form. But one main difference that shouted out to him was the presence of snow on the ground. It looked like it would soon melt, though, and Harry wondered where he was. It had just started to snow and slowly, very slowly, a smirk grew on Harry's face.

Jack Frost should be nearby, no?

With a flash, he was in his Animagus form and flying in the sky, looking for something he didn't know the appearance of. Sure, he knew that it was a likely chance that he'd find Jack Frost, but what this Jack Frost looked like, he had no idea. For all he knew, Jack Frost could be this creepy old man.

And just in that moment, Harry saw a blue blur fly above him, there was a lot of snow in the way so he couldn't see clearly, yet Harry, determined to reach whatever that was, suddenly began flying a lot faster, as if the wind were aiding him in his quest to find Jack Frost. And then he saw him.

With white hair as messy as his own, and pale skin and bright blue eyes, it would be an understatement to say that whoever this was, and Harry _strongly_ assumed that this was Jack Frost, was attractive. _'Definitely not a creepy old man then. Alright. I can deal with that,'_ Harry mentally grinned. Normally, he would be blushing himself silly and beating himself up inside, but, well, he was dead, and to be completely honest, he didn't really care whether he was attracted to a man or not. Sure, the Dursleys had been very homophobic, but Harry wasn't bisexual for nothing, if not for the ability to find both males and females attractive.

He flew next to the spirit so that Harry was to the right of him and chirped. The spirit turned to look and his fun-loving smile widened at the sight of a friendly bird. Most birds were too afraid to approach him. Something caught his eyes though, and he noticed a symbol, the same symbol he saw at Santoff Claussen when the new Guardian was chosen. He looked up and met kind, yet powerful bright green eyes. He was almost entranced for a few seconds before he remembered that it was best if he asked this creature a few questions.

"Uh, hey little birdie," he awkwardly began, and Harry chirped again. This spirit was so cute. His cheeks even blushed blue for Merlin's sake! "Are you the new Guardian? Man in the Moon said that there was a new Guardian and showed us that symbol on your wing and didn't say anything else."

Harry's eyes widened as this spirit figured out everything so quickly. He almost reminded him of Ron but a bit more childish. And attractive. He merely chirped for a third time and nodded slightly, not moving his head too much so his flight wasn't affected.

Jack grinned. "Great! Then would you like to come with me to North's workshop in the North pole? That's usually where we have our meetings." A fourth chirp was all that was needed for Jack to look at the bird again. He was about to reveal his friendship with the Wind. He didn't tell any of the Guardians yet he felt comfortable telling this… this bird? Jack didn't know what to think, but he was nothing if not a teen who followed his instincts, "Uhh, Wind?" She acknowledged his calling with a particularly icy blast and Harry was surprised. He was friends with the Wind? Awesome! "Could you take me and the new Guardian to Santoff Claussen please?" Another icy blast and off they went, Harry easily keeping up with Jack. They stayed silent the entire time until Jack landed just outside of the door. He usually jumped right through a window but he thought it best if he were on his best behaviour.

Harry chirped and transformed back into his human form and Jack was flabbergasted. How?! Harry blushed as he remembered all that he had been thinking about how Jack was attractive. He coughed to clear his throat and awkwardly waved his hand, "Hi, uh, my name's Harry."

' _Jesus,'_ Jack thought, _'His voice sounds like honey!_ He wasn't expecting that, never mind the birdie turning into a very attractive human being. Jack blushed and waved just as awkwardly back, "My name's Jack Frost. Uh, Guardian of Fun and all that. Umm, do you know what you're the Guardian of yet?"

Harry nodded, his wild hair swaying along with him. Jack thought he looked adorable. "Yeah, I, uh, think I'm the Guardian of Life and Death?"

Jack's eyes widened, "Woah, pretty big job, huh? Does that mean you won't be able to find the time to prank the others with me?"

Immediately, Harry grinned. It lit up his entire face like the sun and Jack, oddly enough for someone that was harmed by the sun, was drawn to it. How could Harry be so darn attractive?! Jack hadn't always known that he was very gay. He found out just before he drowned in that lake, but after 300 years of no crushes, or even anyone to talk to, Jack had kind of forgotten. "Oh, Merlin no. I'd never pass up the chance to prank someone. Remind me to tell you about my dad and his friends when they were kids. They were practically the pranking kings!"

A grin appeared on Jack's face, not expecting the response, "Really? The others are so responsible and rule-abiding all the time. It just makes them more vulnerable to my pranks, let's be honest."

Harry nodded very solemnly, secretly amused. "It's very true. Well, Jack Frost, do you mind if we became pranking buddies?" he questioned while sticking out his hand with a lovable grin.

Jack had fallen for him long before he realised he did. "Oh, not at all. It would be my pleasure," he grinned right back whilst shaking his hand.

 **A/N: Welp, I wrote this out all in one go. Whoops. XD I just found a lot of inspiration from my spare time reading during the Summer holidays. Unfortunately, I have, like, zero free time now that school had begun so I'm going to be churning chapters out VEEEERY slowly. Sorryyy.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that, especially the shippable parts, as those were especially my favourite. XD Also, of course, Harry spending time with his family and Jack spending time with his. I actually really love this story for some reason. I honestly thought it was going to be a one-shot at first but nope! All this happened. XD**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
